Love the Sinner, Hate the Sin
by Amber Lehcar
Summary: Soul Evans is a dirt poor detective whose current case is to find a woman's love letters and return them to her.  But when the deputy of the town and his new bride are attacked, Soul begins to wonder if his client has something to do with the crime.
1. Love Song Requiem

**A new AU story with Soul as a detective! Honestly, I don't see much romance in this one unless I'm able to sneak a little Soul and Maka in there. Which is highly unlikely. Rated M because of Soul's potty mouth and for future adult themes. No lemons. The title doesn't have much to do with the storyline as far as I know. I just liked the sound of it. This is based on the book The Deputy's Widow by JB Kohl, who just happens to be my aunt! I don't own anything. The storyline belongs to JB Kohl and the characters belong to Atsushi Okubo. I just wrote this fic. Read and Review, please!**

* * *

The dark-haired woman gave a small laugh. What was her name again? Blair? "Here, have another drink," she insisted, handing the man a glass. How many had he had so far? He couldn't remember. But he obviously needed the drinks to keep coming. The woman before him (her name had to be Blair…) still reminded him of _**her**_.

Soul Evans had been an idiot. He took pictures of cheating husbands for the poor wives who had only suspicions. Why had he not seen the signs that _**she**_ was cheating on him?

The woman pulled him from his thoughts. "Care to stay the night?" she asked seductively.

"Sorry, can't. Big case tomorrow." It was a lie. He didn't think he could spend the night with a woman that reminded him so much of _**her**_.

"Oh, come on," she practically purred, sitting in his lap. "Detective, you need a break from work sometime… And besides, you wouldn't leave me feeling lonely, now would you? That's no way to treat a lady, is it?"

"Good thing you're no lady then. You've been a great distraction. So why don't you go whore yourself out to someone else?" Soul was a gentleman to most women. Just not this one. He left the woman who sat there with her mouth gaping.

…

He remembered hearing about a wedding that day. The deputy of Death City was getting married to some girl whose father was good friends with the mayor of the city later that evening. Both good people apparently. Unfortunately, the cynical side of the detective came out. "Wonder how long they'll last? Pro'ly not very long…" he muttered to himself.

Soul entered his small apartment with a sigh. No new cases, no girlfriend, no friends. He was a sad man who practically stalked cheating husbands for income. It was times like these when he thought of the good old days… when he was still with _**her**_. _**She**_ was a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. Until… He shook his head, trying to erase _**her**_ from his thoughts. Dwelling on the past was never a good idea. Especially when he was out of alcohol.

Just as he was about to flop onto his bed (aka the couch), the phone rang. Soul was glad he was sober enough to answer the call and get another case. Otherwise no pay. And no pay meant no eating. He answered the phone and heard a timid voice say, "Hello, Detective Evans?" Her voice was sweet to his ears, however small and slightly shaken it may have been. "I… I have a favor to ask."

"Ask away," he replied in a gentlemanlike manner.

"Um… well… there are these… letters… I wish for them to be returned to me…"

"Care to explain why?"

"Um… I'd given them to… to my love. But he's… getting married to someone else… tonight…"

An affair? Was this what the letters were about?

"Please… I don't want to cause any problems for the two of them. I'd like the letters returned… but I can't ask for them myself… as you can see why…" she continued, on the verge of tears.

"May I ask your name?" he asked.

"Oh… it's…" There was a long pause. "Kami. Kami Esteed. Please, Detective, please help me get those letters back. I've already sent you your pay."

Soul hadn't checked his mail yet. After asking Kami to hold for a moment, he went to check. She had indeed sent his pay in advance. Returning to the phone, he agreed to take the case.

"Please don't make a scene. I'd like you to ask Kid at the reception… Just pull him aside when he's alone and ask for them. Please, I'm begging you. I don't wish to cause any more problems."

She'd been in an affair with the deputy? Death the Kid? Soul reassured Kami and hung up the phone. He ran a hand through his hair. How was he not going to make a scene? He was asking the groom to give letters back to a woman he'd had an affair with. And knowing his luck, Soul would have to ask this with the bride there listening. Just great. But he had a choice to make. Break a new bride's heart or go hungry. He couldn't go hungry. Where was that old suit?

…

He'd missed the ceremony. Oh well, he figured he'd catch them at the reception. No problem. Until he found out that the newly married couple couldn't wait for the honeymoon and didn't even make an appearance at their own reception. Ah, young love. He remembered being that way once. Looking at the suit he wore, he couldn't help remembering when he'd been anxious to throw that very suit off right after _**their**_ own ceremony… When _**she**_ was his… Seemed like eons ago…

Well… so long as he was there, right? Might as well party a little.

His foot tapped unconsciously to the beat of a song the band was playing. He cringed at the dissonance being played on the piano that wasn't meant to be in the piece. But it'd be rude to go up and play the piano in place of the guy already there. So, as much as it pained him to, he remained standing where he was. A dark-haired woman stepped up to the microphone at the end of the song, preparing to sing the next song.

Why did this always happen? Why did _**she**_ have to appear before him every time he was just about to forget about _**her**_. Soul decided that he was cursed to see _**her**_ face anytime he saw raven hair. Why? He'd been asking God that very question for a while.

He noticed that most of the guests were in some way associated with the police force. It made sense, what with Kid being the deputy and all. A few of those officers offered catcalls and wolf whistles to the raven-haired woman on stage. She responded with a polite smile.

The woman took a breath as the music picked up again. Suddenly, Spirit Albarn burst through the doors to the reception hall. "Kid is dead! Maka's hurt! I need all officers NOW!"

"Well, shit," Soul muttered.


	2. Our Solemn Hour

**I just realized that I never write Kid and Maka happy together. Something always goes wrong and this fic is no exception. Anywho, let me know what your suspicions are on who attacked these two! I want to hear your ideas! In this we see who _"she"_ is and meet a few more characters. So enjoy! I don't own anything but the writing. Atsushi Okubo and JB Kohl own the characters and story respectively. And the names of songs I use for the chapter names belong to their respective artists. Read and Review, please!**

* * *

Ah, Cheater's Row. Soul was familiar with the line of cheap motels cheaters used to… well, cheat. It was where he got most of his evidence for his clients. So why had Kid and Maka picked a motel on Cheater's Row to celebrate their wedding night?

Many police cars and two ambulances were there before Soul. A woman could be heard screaming from one of the ambulances. The detective couldn't decipher the noise, but he assumed it was Maka.

"This place bring back memories, Evans?" a voice asked from behind Soul.

"Proud of yourself, Black Star?" Soul retorted, turning to face the man.

"I'm surprised you didn't catch Tsubaki and me sooner," Black Star said with a smirk. "So who's the real detective here, huh?"

"Go back to your corpses. You never know, they might actually listen to you."

Black Star was a homicide detective. He was married to Tsubaki Nakatsukasa… who at one point had been Tsubaki Evans.

The fact that Black Star was there confirmed that there had been a murder. A dead man couldn't get him Kami's letters. Or perhaps Kid had them with him… "Hey, I have a favor to ask…" Soul began.

"Good luck with that," Black Star replied, walking into the motel room.

Ox Ford, a good friend of Kid and a police officer, stood nearby the entrance. Black Star wouldn't let Soul in… but he'd let Ox in. "Yo, got a second?" Soul asked Ox.

"Sorry, Evans, there's a murdered man and his hysterical wife to take care of. I don't really have time to chat," Ox answered.

"Honestly, I just need to know if there are any letters in that room."

"Letters?" Ox asked, raising an eyebrow. "Death the Kid is dead and you're worried about his mail?"

"Look, I need these letters. Black Star won't let me look around, so can you look for them for me?"

Ox stood still a moment, thinking it over. Then, he entered the room. A few minutes later, he returned with nothing in his hands. "Nothing but a messed up room."

"Damn it…" Soul muttered, fishing in his pocket for a cigarette. Tsubaki had always hated it when he smoked… but she wasn't here, now. She was probably safe at home waiting for Black Star… Soul shook his head, to get her from his thoughts and out of frustration. He'd forgotten his cigarettes at home. "So, any clues so far as to what happened?" Soul asked, nodding towards all the commotion.

"No idea who did this or how they got in the room. Kid was strangled with the bed sheets. Maka has a few bruises, scratches, and broken fingernails. It's amazing she escaped with her life even though Kid didn't," Ox explained. He suddenly lowered his voice. "Do you know if those letters have anything to do with this?"

"Nah, just love letters from some chick Kid was with," Soul answered with a shrug.

"Forget about those letters," Ox said firmly. "Kid was a good man. He wouldn't cheat on Maka."

"I have a client who says otherwise."

"I think you should leave, Evans."

"I was just leaving, Ford."

…

"Detective, please tell me you found those letters!" Kami's voice was trembling. It was early in the morning after Kid's death that the woman called Soul.

"Sorry… I didn't. Your man's dead, Kami."

"I know…" she replied, starting to cry. "And I can't offer my condolences to Maka… for obvious reasons…"

"_Yeah, that wouldn't go over too well…"_ Soul thought to himself. "I plan on visiting her today," he said to Kami. "I'll say 'a friend' sends her apologies."

"You're too kind… Please… the letters… I need them back as soon as possible!" Her voice became frantic.

"Why do you need them so urgently?" he asked. The line went dead…

…

The city asylum. Soul never thought he'd ever have to set foot in the place. Maka was staying there due to the fact she hadn't spoken since screaming as she was taken from the scene of the crime. As futile an attempt it seemed, Soul still needed to find those letters.

Walking down the hallway, he could hear two women talking just within the nearest doorway. One of the women was taller than the other he noticed as he rounded the corner slightly into the doorway. Maka Albarn (Did Kid even have a surname? Soul wasn't sure and didn't really care) could be seen slouching slightly in a chair placed in the middle of the room. Her eyes were downcast and unmoving, even as the two women spoke to her.

"Maka, dear, you have to talk. Please? For us?" A fourth woman spoke. Soul had dreamed of her voice for months. He stood fully in the doorway in order to see all four women. Tsubaki placed a hand on Maka's shoulder. "Please? Tell us what's going through your mind. How can we help if you don't?"

The short blonde finally took notice of Soul's presence. "Who are you?" she asked. All but Maka looked to him. Tsubaki's eyes widened and looked away from him in shame.

"I'd better get home…" she mumbled as she walked out of the asylum. Soul closed his eyes as she walked by. Of course she wouldn't acknowledge him. Of course she should get home. To the man who had once upon a time been his best friend…

"What do you want?" the taller woman asked him irritably. "She's been questioned enough today! She wouldn't answer anyone else. Why would she answer you?"

"I'm just here for letters," he explained calmly. He squatted down in front of Maka, trying to look into her glossed-over eyes. "Do you know if your husband had any letters he didn't want you to read?" No response. "Or do you know someone by the name of Kami Esteed?" Maka's eyes darted up to meet Soul's. "Now we're making progress… Do you know if she sent Kid any letters?"

"Kid?" she asked, slightly mortified. "Oh, God… Kid? Liz, where's Kid? Tell me where he is!" She snapped her head back and forth between the three visitors. "Where's my fiancé? Tell me! He said he'd only be gone for a short time! Get him for me! Where is he?"

"He was gone for a short time?" Soul asked. "Could he maybe have been meeting with Kami?"

"Enough!" the woman named Liz barked at him. "Can't you see how upset she is? She doesn't even know about the wedding! And now you're accusing her late husband of cheating? What gives you the right?"

Maka held her head in her hands, crying hysterically for Kid. Soul pitied the widow. "She deserves to know. Everyone deserves to know if their partner cheated on them," he explained.

"Get out of here! NOW!" Liz shrieked at him, trying to hold Maka still. The shorter woman stroked the widows hair comfortingly.

The detective held up his hands in surrender. "If you should remember anything or have any questions, let me know," he directed towards Maka. "My name's Detective Soul Evans. Give me a call sometime." And with that, he left the sobbing woman with her friends.


	3. Picture to Burn

**Not really much to say this time around aside from a few character deaths. I don't own anything but the writing. Atsushi Okubo and JB Kohl own the characters and story respectively. And the names of songs I use for the chapter names belong to their respective artists. Read and Review, please!**

* * *

She held out her hands to him, her dark hair sprawled out on the pillows. Her deep blue eyes invited him to lay with her. he closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, she was gone. "Damn it..." Soul swore. She haunted him. She probably would for the rest of his life.

Sunday morning. Seven o'clock in the morning. Nobody would call him. They'd all be at church. So he rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep. Until the phone rang. He reluctantly went to the phone and answered with a sigh, "Evans."

"This is Liz Thompson. We met at the asylum. Maka wants to talk to you," Liz said.

"She remember anything yet? Last I checked, she didn't know she was married."

"She remembers getting ready for the ceremony. that's all. She doesn't believe Kid is dead," Liz explained. "But really, Maka wants to talk to you. So if you're not busy..."

"I'll be there in a bit," he replied.

...

Maka had sat in her chair silently since requesting to speak with Soul. She was shaking and the detective noticed more bruises on her pale skin than the other day. "You wanted to talk, Miss?" Soul asked the widow.

Her sad eyes looked up at him. Lightly fingering a bruise on her arm, she said, "Kami... Kami was here... last night..." Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. She let them fall freely. "She... I don't know how she got in... And she... pushed me... down the stairs... She said... that Kid belonged... with her..." The widow began sobbing. "Please... find my fiance! Kami must have taken him from me!"

Soul took her hand comfortingly. "Kid is dead, Maka. The police are trying to figure it all out. But Kid is dead. I'm looking for some letters Kami sent to him. If there's anything you know about them..."

"You're saying... Are you saying he... cheated on me?" she asked in horror. "No! You're lying! Kid isn't dead, and he didn't cheat on me! He wouldn't! LIAR!" She slapped his hand away and continued to sob.

He knew how it was to want to believe in someone wholeheartedly. But the evidence was there. Kami had said Kid belonged with her. And if... no, when he found those letters, there would be even more proof. But why had Kami attacked Maka? Kid was dead, so they had no man to fight over. And the woman sounded so weak and fragile over the phone... But did she really have something to do with Kid's murder?

As Liz's sister (Patty, right?) tried to calm Maka, Liz dragged Soul into the hallway. Slamming him into the wall, she demanded, "How much is she paying you?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"I'll double it. Whatever it is, I'll double it so long as you forget about these letters!"

"Why is it that no one wants these letters found?" Soul asked.

"Money's not enough? Fine. I'll give you myself. I have nothing else to give. But I'd do anything to keep you from tormenting that woman any further," she said, her arms wrapping around his neck. "So... do we have a deal?"

Soul leaned to place his mouth by her ear. "Hell no..." he whispered. Taking a step back, he took Liz's hands from his neck. "Have a good day, Miss Thompson," he said before leaving the building.

...

Soul woke to the sound of sirens. Looking out window, he saw many police cars light up the early morning darkness. The cars sped down the street to their destination. Throwing on some grubby clothes (when was the last time he'd done laundry?), the detective chased after them.

Ox Ford's home. Barricade tape. And Black Star. It all added up to Ox having been murdered. Black Star's voice could be heard shouting, "His friend, Kilik, is dead, too! Half of you go check it out! You deaf? I said go!"

Death the Kid was dead, and now his friends were dropping like flies? Ox had told him to stop looking for Kami's letters. Liz had as well. Soul was beginning to think something more sinister than blackening Kid's name was afoot. And Kami had to have something to do with it. What did she have against Maka aside from taking her man? And had Kami really killed those men?

The detective thought an interrogation session would be a good way to clear things up.

...

"You want to talk to me? Not Maka?" Liz asked, confused. Soul nodded. "So you meet me at the asylum?"

"You come here every day, right? Seemed like the most logical place to meet with you," he answered with a shrug.

"Seems to me you're here for more than a chat about the weather."

"Ox and Kilik are dead. I'm trying to look into these murders. So I have to ask: Have Maka and Kami met before the night Maka was pushed down the stairs?"

"Not that I know of. Why? You think Kami has another motive for attacking Maka? Or..." Liz let out a gasp. "Are you working for Kid's murderer?"

"I don't think Kami killed him. She loved him, so why would she? But I think she's associated with the murders..."

It was silent for a few minutes before Liz spoke again. "Maka's been acting strange lately. She's almost... happy..."

"Mind if I ask her a few questions?"

"Just don't upset her. I'll kick your ass if you do."

"A lady shouldn't swear, Miss Thompson," Soul replied, entering the parlor.

Maka and Patty were sitting at a table, the widow watching her friend draw. As Soul entered the room, Maka's eyes lit up. "Detective, Evans! Have you found my husband yet? He's been gone for so long. I really miss him."

Husband? So she now remembered the wedding but not her attack.

"I'm afraid Kid hasn't come back yet, Maka," Liz answered. Soul shot her a glare. She was only making the situation worse by lying. "Detective Evans wanted to ask you a little about Kami."

Maka's expression became serious. "What about her?"

"Have you met her before? Before she pushed you?" Soul asked.

"I... might have seen her once... maybe..." she answered, uncertainty in her voice. "If I have... I must have seen her long ago..."

"Any pictures or yearbooks or something like that?"

"All of her things were moved to Kid's house the day before the wedding," Liz interrupted. "She didn't have anything like that."

"Is there a possibility that something was left at her house?" Soul asked.

"She lived with her father. Spirit never kept any pictures," Liz answered.

"Not since he and Mama divorced..." Maka added sadly. "But I'll let you look if you want... Just promise me something, Detective... Promise you'll find my husband! Promise me that Kami Esteed won't bother me anymore!"

There was pain, fear, begging, determination... and did Soul see longing in those beautiful green eyes? "Forget about it," Soul thought. "So you're attracted to this woman. How many times has that happened to a guy?" He had to push the widow's green eyes from his mind and focus on the letters... Letters that would probably bring her to tears... She'd looked so beautiful when she'd cried a few days ago...

Pulling himself from his thoughts, he replied, "I can't make any promises, but I will do what I can."

"Thank you... so much... Papa should be going out tonight. At about ten o'clock. There's a key in the potted plant at the back door. I don't' think you'll find anything... but, better safe than sorry..."

…

The Albarn house was rather plain. A gray, one-story house with a small backyard. The plant Maka had mentioned was dead, and the key lay in the dirt in complete sight. Entering the house, Soul noticed that a thick layer of dust covered everything. Spirit must have never cleaned his home. Dishes were piled in the sink, and the garbage was overflowing.

He walked through more disgusting rooms until he found Maka's bedroom. An old dresser and bed were the only furniture in the room. Nothing hung on the walls, and the whole room was white. He searched through the dresser's drawers. Nothing. That is, until he found a photo in the bottom drawer.

It looked as though it had been cut out of an old yearbook. Liz had said Maka hadn't owned any yearbooks. Four boys stood near each other. They were unidentifiable due to the fact someone had put hatpins through their faces. Soul read the caption at the bottom of the photo. "Death the Kid, Ox Ford, Harvar de Eclair, and Kilik Rung help decorate for the Homecoming Dance."


	4. Numb

**It feels good to be back! The delay was due to a combination of writer's block, AP classes, and ex-boyfriend drama. But enough about me! Nothing here belongs to me but my writing. JB Kohl owns the plot and Atsushi Okubo owns the characters. But I did add a scene that was not in The Deputy's Widow. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Maka had deliberately put hatpins through the faces of these boys. Even Kid's... her husband's. But why? Then, Soul heard sirens. Had someone seen him sneak into the house? The sirens came closer... then slowly faded away. They weren't coming for him. Soul wasn't religious, but he found himself praying that it wasn't another murder as he pocketed the photo.

God must have called in sick that day.

...

Chupa Cabra's was the crime scene. Soul saw an employee being questioned by an officer. "It was almost closing time. He said he would use the bathroom quick and go home. But... it was a little while after closing, and he hadn't come out yet. I though maybe he drank too much and had passed out. But when I went to check on him... there was..." The woman buried her face in her hands. "Blood was on the walls! And Spirit was dead on the floor! I... I..."

The officer left her to report to the others. Soul walked towards the woman. Offering her a handkerchief, he asked, "May I ask how he died?"

"He... was stabbed... There was so much blood... I didn't think one person could bleed so much..." She was shaking uncontrollably.

"It's alright. You're safe," he reassured her with a smile. "Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"There were only three employees besides me. And Spirit. None of the employees would hurt a customer, that's for sure. But there was no one else..." She paused to think a moment. "There is a small window high on the wall in both bathrooms..." She gasped. "The murderer must have gone through there!"

Soul hurried around the building in search of the small window the woman spoke of. There, he found a dumpster pushed up against the wall beneath a small window. Bloody hand prints were on the windowsill and dumpster. Only someone very thin could get through the window.

"What are you doing here, Evans?" Startled, Soul turned to find another police officer and Black Star standing there still in pajama bottoms and slippers along with his uniform top.

"I was just on my way to tell a widow that her friends and family are dropping like flies thanks to a bunch of letters," Soul answered. "Nice fuzzy slippers."

"You're still looking for those damn letters?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm getting paid to look for those damn letters."

Black Star's face started reddening with anger. "And you think these murders are because of those letters? Got any evidence?"

"Even an idiot like you has probably figured out that these murders are connected. I have a photo of Kid and his pals. But their faces have hatpins in them. Obviously they pissed someone off and are being killed because of it," Soul explained. "My guess is that the letters hold the secret to all of this."

"I wanna see this photo," Black Star demanded.

"Maybe I'll get it to you later. Maybe."

"Maybe I want it now!"

"Maybe I want you to kiss my ass," Soul retorted, turning to leave.

Furious now, Black Star called out loud enough for everyone to hear, "All right, let's wrap things up! I have a wife at home waiting for me!" He brought down his voice only slightly so Soul could still hear him. "She can't stand being alone without me for too long. Must have been left all alone by some other guy. Probably the reason she came running to me in the first place."

Soul spun around and ran straight for Black Star. The officer held him back as the detective charged. "Let me at him!" he yelled at the man restraining him. "Come on, just one punch! That's all I'm giving him!"

Black Star crossed his arms across his chest, a smirk on his face. "Did I strike a nerve?"

Finally pushed to the ground by the officer, Soul glared at Black Star one more time before storming off in the direction of the asylum. And to think they'd been friends at one point. But that was a long time ago.

…

For once, the parlor of the asylum was empty except for Maka, who sat sadly looking at her hands. The Thompson sisters were always with her when Soul came to visit. But her father was murdered and now they weren't by her side?

He cleared his throat, and her head snapped up to look at him. Her eyes glistened with newly forming tears. "Please have good news, Soul. I don't think I can take much more bad news..."

"I didn't realize we were on a first name basis, Ma'am."

"You visit often. You've been kind to me and treated me like a friend. I'm calling you by your first name. Feel free to call me by mine."

"Well... Maka..." It was so strange calling her that. "I'm guessing you know about your father..."

"Yes... The police called... I sent Liz and Patty away when I heard... I... wanted to be alone," she replied, fidgeting with her hands a bit. "I am... slowly losing everyone... everything..." She stared at her hands for a moment before speaking again. "I want to go to bed. Would you please escort me to my room? Liz would always stay with me until I fell asleep... so I wouldn't feel so lonely..."

How could he say no to those sad, green eyes? He nodded, extending an arm that she took nervously. She guided them up a flight of stairs to her room silently.

Taking a seat on the bed, Maka nodded towards a chair in the corner of the room for the detective to sit in. She sighed and fell back as Soul sat in the chair. "I am all alone, Soul... My husband... his friends... my father... all dead..." She reached a hand out to the ceiling. "I wish... if only for a moment... that I could forget... Be a different woman... if only once..." The widow sat up and looked at Soul. "I know... about you and Tsubaki... You wish to forget, too... don't you?"

He looked away. "Yeah... Sometimes, more than anything..." He heard the bed springs whine as Maka got up and walked toward him.

"Maybe we can help each other out..." she whispered. She sat in his lap, straddling him. "I need something good in my life for once... Please... do this one thing for me... That's all I ask..." she pleaded.

It wasn't right. They shouldn't have been in that situation at all. But Soul didn't care at the time. When was the last time he'd been with a woman? Too long ago. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he leaned forward and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss, encircling his neck with her arms.

She pulled back after a little while and walked to the door to her room. He watched her with curiosity as she closed and locked the door. "Wouldn't want to be interrupted, now would we?" she said seductively. She returned to her previous seat on the bed and motioned for him to join her. Soul lowered her to the bed and kissed her again.

Maka shyly licked his lower lip, and he opened his mouth slightly. Her shyness changed to boldness as her tongue invaded his mouth. Things got hazy after the kiss. He was vaguely aware of his hands creeping up her shirt but was fully aware of her hands unzipping his pants. This was it. His monk-like existence was coming to an end.

Soul was surprised that it was Maka who removed all their clothing. She'd seemed somewhat childish when he came to visit her. But now she... He couldn't think straight. He settled himself between her legs and looked at her face. Suddenly, she looked terrified. Was she still a virgin? Was that why she was so scared?

"Have you done this before?" he asked quietly. "Should we continue?"

She nodded. "I just... haven't done this in a while..."

Kid must have been her first time. Her last time. But wouldn't she have been sad, not scared? She looked at him with wide, frightened eyes. He couldn't do it. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't go through with it when she was that scared.

Soul got up and retrieved his clothing, hastily putting them back on. Maka sat up quickly and looked at him with a mix of fear and sadness. "Please come back," she pleaded. "Whatever I did wrong, I'm sorry. Please, continue... I'm begging you..." He refused to look at her. She got up and hugged him from behind. "Don't you leave me, too... please... I can't take more people leaving me... Soul..."

Soul unlocked the door and turned slightly towards her. "I... can't do this.." he replied, taking her arms off him. With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door, straightening his clothes. He could hear her sobbing, apologizing over and over again.

He blotted out her crying and walked downstairs to the parlor. There, he found Liz and an older man smoking in a swivel chair. "What are you doing here, Detective?" Liz asked, venom in her voice. "And where's Maka?"

"Upstairs. I stopped by to see if she'd heard the news about her father. She went to bed," he answered. "You should probably stay by her side or at least get her a bodyguard." Liz cocked her head to the side in confusion. "I'm beginning to think Kami Esteed killed Kid, his friends, and Spirit. She's already pushed Maka down the stairs. Who's to say Maka's not the next murder victim?"

"'Kami' you said?" the older man asked.

Liz interrupted the men for introductions. "Dr. Stein, this is Detective Evans. Detective, Dr. Stein."

"May I have a word with you, Detective?" Stein asked. Soul nodded and followed Stein to his office. "I'm sure you've noticed that Maka seems to be missing some of her memories."

"She knows Kid is dead. She told me before... before she went to bed."

"I see... so she remembers again..."

"Again?"

"During our first few sessions, Maka could remember nothing about the night she and Kid were attacked. I thought it was amnesia due to shock. But she seemed to be missing chunks of her life, not just the events leading up to and following the wedding as with a true case of amnesia. And yesterday, something peculiar happened."

"What's that?"

Stein took a long drag on his cigarette before continuing. "We'd had a discussion the day before about how she and Kid had spent a weekend at his parents' lake house. Yesterday, I asked her to repeat part of the story. She insisted she would never spend the weekend with someone who was not her husband, regardless of their engagement."

"Sounds like amnesia to me," Soul replied, as the doctor put out his cigarette.

"Not if she clearly remembered the event the day before." Stein removed his glasses and cleaned the lenses with a handkerchief. "But that's not all. Typically, she is shy and modest. But there are times she is graceful and confident."

Soul remembered her change just moments ago. "Like she's a totally different person..."

"Exactly," Stein said, placing his glasses back on his face. "Are you familiar with Maka's family life, Detective?"

"She said her parents were divorced."

"Her mother, Kami, is dead. She died when Maka was still very young." Soul stared at the doctor in confusion. "Kami Esteed was Maka's mother's maiden name. She is also your employer. Maka Albarn and Kami Esteed are the same person. Maka has two personalities. She gave her other personality her mother's name."

"But Kami has been calling me. Maka said she was threatening her!"

"I believe Kami knows all about Maka. And vice versa."

"But they're the same person!" Soul cried out in disbelief.

"Kami Esteed is a completely different person. She just happens to share Maka's body. I hope to hypnotize Maka to see both personalities." Stein breathed out a small stream of smoke. "Something traumatic happened to that girl long ago. Most of the chunks of memory she's missing appear to be from after she entered high school."

Soul remembered the photo he still had in his pocket. Could those boys have had something to do with Maka's traumatic past?


	5. I'm Not An Angel

**I'm such an impatient person... I planned to update before I headed off to All-State Choir, but I couldn't wait. So here it is, the final chapter! Please excuse the crappy ending. I had no idea how to end it. Again, I don't own the characters, the plot, or the names of the chapters. Characters belong to Atsushi Okubo, plot belongs to JB Kohl, and names of the chapters belong to the respective artists of those songs. I altered the plot slightly, so if you liked this story a lot, check out JB Kohl's original, The Deputy's Widow. Thanks for sticking with me on this fic, and please review!**

* * *

Soul walked to his apartment to find Harvar de Eclair nervously knocking at the door. "Evans! Please be here!"

"I'm here," Soul answered, making Harvar jump. "What are you doing here?"

"My life's in danger, Detective," he answered. "I'm next... I know it..."

"Is there a reason you're being targeted?"

Harvar swallowed hard. "I'll... I'll tell you about Maka..." He fidgeted with his hands. "Just not here."

Soul sighed and unlocked the apartment door. Harvar rushed into he apartment like it was his sanctuary. Throwing his keys on the kitchen counter, the detective turned to his guest. "Tell me everything," he demanded.

"She... was so shy and beautiful in high school... Kid fell for her... All he wanted was at least one date with her..." Harvar pinched the bridge of his nose. "He told us he planned on catching her on her way home from school to confess to her. That was all, just confess." he swallowed again. "But Kilik, Ox, and I had crushes on her, too... We just all wanted the chance to say we courted her..."

"Go on," Soul insisted, his jaw tightening.

"So the day comes, and we all kinda hid out while we waited for her. When we saw her, we all stepped out at once. Guess we all wanted to tell her at the same time..."

"You scared her," Soul hissed.

Harvar nodded. "We didn't mean to. She didn't scream or anything. Just started running. Kid started chasing after her, begging her to stop. Then, we started running, too. And she was so scared..." He wiped a hand over his face. "Kid finally caught her, but she fell..."

"What happened?" Soul asked. He knew the answer by now, but he needed to hear it.

"Well... When she fell, her skirt caught on a stump or something... Her skirt ripped way up her leg..." Harvar started to get choked up. "We were young and stupid... Kilik leaned down to kiss her... Ox and I held her down and Kilik climbed on top of her... Kid shoved me and said we were scaring her. So... Ox hit him over the head with a rock. Kid fell over... and we lost our minds..." He was now crying.

"Then what?" Soul growled.

Harvar covered his face with his hands. "We didn't mean it!" he sobbed.

"Then what?" Soul yelled at him.

Sniffling, Harvar answered, "Ox and I held her down, and Kilik unbuttoned his pants and he... he..."

"You fucking bastards," Soul said.

"There was blood... 'cause she was a virgin. It didn't take Kilik long. Then... we all had a go..."

"You all raped her."

Harvar nodded. "Spirit threatened us to never talk about it. He never had to. We were so ashamed of ourselves..." He sniffled again. "Kid was a good kid. He didn't mean for it to happen. But now everyone involved in all that is dying one by one!"

Soul sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You have nothing to worry about. I know who the murderer is..."

…

Soul waited outside the asylum. Black Star would be coming soon to arrest Kid's murderer. Soul had explained everything to the man. Now all he had to do was wait. But he wanted to talk to Maka about Kami. Did she know that she was Kami? The detective walked into the building to confront the widow.

The parlor was empty, just like the rest of the building. Except Maka. _"Where is everyone?"_ Soul wondered to himself.

She stared out the window facing away from Soul. She heard him come in but didn't move. "So... now you know..."

"Know what?" he asked, noticing a stack of envelopes in her left hand.

"That I'm crazy... That there are two vastly different women living in my head..." she laughed slightly. "I guess my wish came true... I wanted to be a different woman..."

"Maka... how did Kid die?"

"You tell me, Soul..." She threw the envelopes to him. "You seem to have all the answers."

"Tell me how you killed Kid," he demanded, picking up some of the letters.

She laughed again. "I told you, you tell me."

Kami loved Kid. Wanted to build a future with him. Her letters now in him hands confirmed it. But Maka believed he'd participated in her raped and wanted him dead.

"You never wanted to marry him. Revenge was the only thing on your mind. But Kami love him. I know what happened to you, Maka. What those boys did to you. Kid was sorry. Kami forgave him."

"Shut up..." she whispered, voice beginning to crack.

"How did you get Kid to let you tie the bedsheets around his neck? Did you act like Kami? 'Let's play a game, Kid.' Is that how it happened? Must have scared him when the knot got tighter. That's when he fought back, right?"

"Shut up," Maka said more forcefully.

"But you didn't stop there. You wanted his friends to pay. Your father, too. But Kid didn't let you down. His friends did. Ox Ford knocked him out and left him alone and bleeding... just like you."

"Shut up!" Maka shrieked, slamming her right hand against the window. Bloody fingerprints smeared the glass. It was then that Soul noticed a kitchen knife lying on a chair, covered in blood. Maka turned to him, blood splattered on her face ans clothes. She walked towards the knife and started speaking again. "Whether he actually raped me or not is irrelevant. He planned it. And if he didn't, he didn't bother to stop his friends. He's just as guilty as they are.

As her hands grasped the handle of the knife, Soul stepped back. Kami was not there. Only Maka. _"Where the hell are all the staff?"_ he thought. Another step back had him standing in a slowly forming puddle. The substance was red. There was his answer.

"He was behind it all. And he had the audacity to say he loved me? Hah!" she laughed. "And my dear father! He hid the whole thing and didn't punish them! Not only that, but he allowed the one behind it all to marry me!" She began walking towards Soul. Where the hell was Black Star? "I'll admit it. Before I was raped, I loved Kid. But I was too shy to tell him. Kami must have continued to love him. But I wanted to see them hurt. They hurt me, so why should they escape unscathed? They all pretended to care about me! They never cared!"

She was now only inches away from him. "They didn't mean to, Maka. If they could, they'd take it all back," Soul explained.

"See? Eve you're caught up in their lies!" She laughed again. "But even you refused to help me. I only asked one thing of you... I guess that was too difficult for you..."

"You're beyond help," Soul replied, motion towards the blood on the floor.

Hatred smoldered in her beautiful green eyes. "You know what, Detective?" She held up the knife. "GO TO HELL!"

The knife lodged itself in his chest. Falling to his knees, Soul could hear police officers finally enter the building. A shot was fired. Maka fell to the floor, the puddle of blood darkening her blonde hair.

His surroundings began to lose their focus. Voices, hurried and frightened voices, blended together. His thoughts drifted to Tsubaki. She'd always stroke his hair when he was sick. He could feel her touch.

Opening his eyes, he could see Maka shutter with her last breath. He'd follow her shortly, he was certain of it. Black Star's face entered his field of vision. His pleas of "Don't die, Evans!" fell on dead ears. Black Star looked away sadly and closed the detective's eyes.


End file.
